Living in the shadow of love!
by jraeder26
Summary: After a tragic event, which could possibly ruin Betty's life Daniel decides to step up and take care of her. Daniel might also realize something big about his life in the process of helping Betty!
1. Someone better be dead!

**Author's Note: I got inspired to write a Detty story after watching season two Ugly Betty! I have notice a lot of moments between the Daniel and Betty that I just couldn't pass up writing a story that involved the two. This is an AU story slightly. This story is going to be rated M in later chapters.**

_Daniel groaned at the sound of an annoying chirp coming from his phone. It happened to be two in the morning and he was going on little sleep. "Somebody better be dead!" He thought as he picked up his blackberry off of the night stand._

_He looked over at his date and slightly smiled that she hadn't woke up. Daniel didn't even remember her name from the amount of alcohol that he consumed. He couldn't remember the last time he had a one night stand. "Focus, Daniel! Ringing cell phone at two in the morning." _

_The phone read that it was Betty. She never called him this early in the morning he smiled slightly knowing he will receive the biggest lecture of his life when Betty find out about his little rendezvous. _

_Knowing Betty she probably already knew about the affair and just couldn't wait to let him have it._

_"Hey, Betty, Before you lecture me let me explain" Daniel said as he answered his phone._

_"Daniel, it's not, Betty. It's Ignacio..."_

Daniel had never thought he would make it to the hospital as fast as he did but now here he sat in the waiting room. He was sitting next to Hilda holding her hand while they waited the news or anything that had to do with Betty.

_Betty had gone with Hilda and Amanda to pick up some late night ice cream and a chick flick at the local food market. A man about Daniel's age with a mask covering his face had come in and held everyone hostage. Betty's phone had gone off and as she went o shut it off the man pointed his gun at her._

_Betty tried to reason with the guy, so, he would calm down. But the end result turned bad as his gun went off and he ended up shooting Betty in the stomach. The guy ran off before anyone could get a better look of him and Hilda and Amanda ran straight to help Betty._

Now here Daniel sat as he watched Hilda and Amanda both cry their eyes out. Guilt consumed him as he thought of Betty lying on the hospital bed possibly dying and all he could think about earlier was how he could get out of one of her lectures.

_"I wish she was lecturing me right now and not fighting for her life."_ Daniel thought as he let go of Hilda's and Amanda's hand and leaned forward and placed his head in his hands. Tears fell down his cheeks as he thought of his best friend . Many thoughts ran through his head as he waited for the doctor.

He had known Betty for three years now and he couldn't be more proud of her. She was just about to finish with YETI and possibly run her own magazine. He had this big party planned for her in a week to show her how happy he was for her. He had Amanda to thank for that since she helped him with the planning.

Daniel kept thinking how far Betty had come from her first day at MODE. He remembered how she showed up with her red poncho and ran right smack into the glass doors and right smack into his world.

If Daniel was honest with himself he could even say she ran right smack into his heart....

_"Daniel, get a grip on yourself. Betty needs you to be strong just like she would be in this situation. She wouldn't be thinking about how she might be losing her chance to tell the most important person in her life that she loves them... No, she would be comforting everyone regardless of her feelings. Suck it up, Daniel."_

Daniel got up from where he was sitting and walked over to where Ignacio was standing waiting for news on his little girl.

"Mr. Suarez, can I get you anything?" Daniel asked as he stared at the older man that he kind of saw as a father figure.

"No, unless you have the power to speed the doctor's up." Ignacio stated seriously.

Daniel could tell this was eating at Ignacio big time. He couldn't imagine being in Mr. Suarez's shoes right now. Knowing his baby girl was being operated on right now and you couldn't do anything about it.

Just was when Daniel was going to turn around and sit back down the doctor came out.

"Mr. Suarez, can I speak to you privately for just a second?"Doctor Martin let out.

"Whatever you have to tell me you can say it in front of everyone. Everyone in this room is Betty's family." Ignacio announced as he pointed to everyone.

"Well ok, we were able to stop the internal bleeding on top of the external bleeding. The way the bullet went into her body it looked like it played a pinball game inside her intestines'. The bullet also hit her spine which left a small crack in it. There is a possibility she won't ever be able to walk again unless that crack heals on its own. " Doctor Martin explained. He noticed a lot of somber faces staring back at him.

Hilda and Amanda broke down and bailed their eyes out.

Daniel couldn't feel his legs and the room seemed to be suffocating him. He sat down next to Justin who immediately started to cry.

Tears fell down Daniels face as he thought about what it's going to do to Betty when she finds out about the news.

"The good news about the crack in her spine is I have seen patients recover quite nicely and they end up walking just as good as they did before the crack in the spine. Sometimes even better than before, so, I am going to let immediate family only visit with her tonight. She is still unconscious from the surgery but she should wake up later tomorrow evening." Doctor Martin continued.

"Thank you, Doctor." Ignacio said somberly as he walked towards Betty's room. An hour later after Ignacio, Hilda, and Justin visited with Betty, Ignacio came up to Daniel and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Son, It's your turn now." Ignacio announced as he looked at Daniel.

Daniel was shocked he knew he heard the doctor say immediate family only. " Mr. Suarez, I'm not..."

But before Daniel could finish Ignacio said "Daniel, your just as much family to Betty, as, Hilda, Justin, and I are. Now go visit with her, I know your dying to."

"Thanks, Mr. Suarez." Daniel let out as he got up and made it to Betty's room.

Daniel was a nervous wreck as he opened her door to her bedroom. Being who he was he made sure she had a room to herself. He didn't want her to have to share with someone. When he walked into her room he was overwhelmed by all the tubes that she was hooked up on.

He sat down next to her bed and grabbed her tiny hand in his big one. He never really realized how small she was in the grand scheme of things. She was the only person he could fully trust with anything and now she was the one that needed him...

"Oh god, Betty..." Daniel choked out as the tears fell down his tan cheeks. He pulled her hand close to his cheek and kissed her fingers.

"Come on, Betty... Tell me how disappointed you are of me, please! Anything would be better than you lying here helpless. For the first time in my life it's you who needs help and I don't have the slightest clue on how to help you." Daniel stated as more tears fell. He didn't care, the most important person to him was suffering and he wasn't going to let her go without telling her how he felt.... Even if it took him all night...


	2. You feel that Daniel, thats my heart!

**Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews they mean a lot to me. Here is chapter two. I tried to make it with some humor and some fluff between our Daniel and Betty! If there is something you would like me to add to this story you can always tell me in the review or email me!**

Betty woke up the next morning with her head feeling like a bowling ball. Her eyes felt extremely heavy and her body felt like she got ran over by a freight train. The strangest thing was she couldn't for the life off her move her left arm. She felt if someone was lying on it. Betty looked down at her arm and saw someone indeed was lying on it. That someone just happened to be Daniel.

Betty smiled slightly as she brushed the top of Daniel's head with her right hand. She never really realized how soft his hair was without all that hair gel he used.

Daniel stirred from his slumber as he mumbled something to Betty which sounded something like _"Five more minute sleep, Mom."_ Betty giggled slightly in groaned at the pain that shot through her body.

Daniel was immediately woken up and looked up to be face to face with the big brown eyes he had grown accustom to.

"Hey, Betty, how are feeling?"Daniel asked as he grabbed her glasses from the table and placed them on her face.

"Honestly, like I was used as a punching bag for Oscar De La Hoya." Betty stated.

"Do you want me to go get the doctor?"Daniel asked as he was about to get up.

"No, I want you to sit back down and explain to me where you were last night?" Betty asked more like demanded.

Daniel smiled now this was more like it. Of course he wasn't going to admit it. "Oh, Betty! I sat here all last night worried about you and all you want to do when you wake up is lecture me. Betty can't we have this conversation later, I know your family wants to see you." He said with a smile as he got up to dash out of the room.

But before he made it through the door Betty stated "Sit back down, Daniel Bradford Meade!"

Daniel knew he was in for it when the full name was used. There were two women in his life who were ever allowed to use it and that was his mother and Betty.

"Ok, we can have this conversation now." Daniel said in a voice he swears he hadn't heard since puberty.

"Was she worth it, Daniel?" Betty asked with a sad expression on her face.

"Betty, nothings worth you ending up in the hospital. God, last night was a nightmare!" Daniel stated.

"What part, your date or finding out that I was shot." Betty asked.

"Both..."Daniel let out as he looked at Betty.

Betty's brown eyes filled with tears as she remembered the asshole who shot her. "I was so scared, Daniel. All I could think about was Hilda and Amanda when he had pointed the gun in their direction. I tried to calm him down and reason with him but that was when my phone went off. I tried to shut it off but then he shot me and everything went black from there." Betty choked out.

Daniel grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "When I walked into your room last night all I wanted you to do was look at me and tell me you were disappointed in me. Because anything would have been better than watching you lie there, hooked up to all these tubes. I felt so helpless for the first time in my life." Daniel let out as tears fell down his cheeks.

Betty squeezed his hand and brought it close to her heart. " You feel that, Daniel, that is my heart beating. I don't plan on leaving this earth until you can't feel my heart beating anymore. I could never be disappointed in you, Daniel. You have come too far for me to ever be disappointed in you again." Betty announced as she kissed Daniel's hand.

Daniel smiled slightly at her as he leaned down and kissed her forehead softly. "I'm going to go get your dad, Hilda, and Justin. I know they'll be happy to see you awake." Daniel softly said as he exited her room.

Betty let out a much needed sigh she didn't even know she was holding. As she thought about what she said to Daniel. Her thoughts were short lived as her family invaded the room with Amanda.

"Mija, I'm so glad you are awake and feeling ok." Ignacio stated as he kissed his daughters cheek.

"Hey, Papi, I wouldn't say I'm ok, but I'll survive." Betty stated with a small smile as she looked at Hilda and Amanda.

"Girl, if you ever scare me like that again, I'll murder you myself!" Hilda let out with her Queens attitude which happened to come out more softly than usual.

Betty smiled at her sister as she opened her arms out for a hug. Hilda immediately hugged her as tears fell down her cheeks. Amanda started to cry also and Hilda pulled her in to hug her also.

"I'm with your sister on that, never do that to us again. You know Marc and I will make your life hell." Amanda stated softly as she smiled at Betty.

"I don't plan on leaving this earth for a long time, so, neither one of you have anything to worry about." Betty announced as she squeezed both of their hands.

Doctor Martin walked in and interrupted the family unit to discuss Betty's surgery and the crack in her spine.

"Good morning, Betty! How are we doing this morning?" He asked

"Like someone ran me over with a bull dozer." Betty stated as she shifted uncomfortably. One thing Betty noticed was she was having a hard time moving her legs.

"Well, like I told your family last night, you are lucky to be alive right now. The bullet when it entered your body , let's just say it played a pinball game inside your intestines. The bullet hit your spine leaving a crack in it. There is a slight chance you won't be able to walk again." Dr. Martin stated.

Betty took everything in the doctor told her as tears fell down her cheeks. "How slight is the chance of me not walking." Betty asked.

"A thirty percent chance. But like I told your family that is only if your spine does not heal on its own. I have seen a lot of patients walk out of the hospital with your same condition." The doctor announced.

"Well, then I guess I have my work cut out for me!" Betty let out relieved that it was only a thirty percent chance of not walking.


	3. Daniel's type in woman,porny magazines!

**Author's note: Here is chapter 3! The next chapter is going to be slightly smutty... Just to warn everyone. I decided to just warn people about each chapter instead of changing the story to M. (Reviews are like taco Tuesdays for Betty) **

After a week in the hospital Betty was already a pain in everyone's side. She was determined to get back on her feet regardless of what the doctor told her.

Daniel was always there for her and managed to run MODE. He didn't want Wilhelmina and Satan's hand maiden, aka Marc, to use it against him.

Betty could tell Daniel was exhausted as he sat in the hospital chair that reclines and dozed off. Betty laughed because it was right in the middle of Grey's Anatomy, Daniel's guilty pleasure.

"Daniel... Daniel..." Betty softly said as she watched him sleep. After two attempts and a brutal assault with a magazine she decided to leave him be.

Ignacio and Claire walked into her room and smiled at the scene that was before them.

Betty was staring comfortably at her boss/best friend, and possible future father of her children, as, Daniel was fast asleep.

Claire smirked at her son as he slept, Ignacio walked over to him and smiled. He was about to wake him up when Betty talked him out of it.

"Dad, leave him be. That's probably the most sleep he's gotten since I ended up in the hospital."

"Besides he won't sleep if he goes home." Claire let out "He's just like his father when it comes to that."

"Ok, how are you doing, Mija?" Ignacio asked as he sat in a chair next to her bed.

"Good, I would like to sleep in a real bed."Betty answered as she smiled then giggled at Daniel snoring.

Claire laughed softly as she sat at the end of Betty's bed. "Betty, how much has Daniel been here this week?" Claire asked concerned.

"Um, he has split his time between work and here. So, he goes to work at 6:00A.M. to 12:00P.M. then he stays here till the night nurse kicks him out." Betty explained.

" Which never happens since Maria the night nurse has a huge crush on him." Ignacio finished.

"Dad, it's an obsession. She told me and I quote _"I like to lock me and him in the janitor's closet and do things to him no model has ever thought of."_ It's the craziest thing I've ever heard."

Claire laughed at Betty it was cute to see her use air quotes, a thick Queens accent, and she waved her finger around like nobody's business. Hilda would have been proud. _"Thank God, she still has a sense of humor through this ordeal." _Claire thought.

"Go figure, my son the charmer."

"Is Maria cute?" Claire asked. Claire knew she was playing with fire but Claire was Claire. She had more balls than Wilhelmina and Marc put together.

"No, well, she's not Daniel's type." Betty announced.

Through the three years Betty had worked for Daniel she noticed quite a few changes when it came to women.

One they used to be Blonde, Skeletor, huge fake boobs, and did she mention freakishly tall . Now they were brunette, short, still had big hooters, and goal oriented.

"So, what is my sons type in woman?" Claire asked with a small smirk on her face.

"Yah, Betty, what's Daniel's type in woman?" Ignacio asked also. He was just curious and completely awe struck that Betty knew so much about one human being.

"Wow, I, isn't it time for my next pill!" Betty let out changing the subject. Betty didn't want to go there with her dad and Claire. Because Betty probably would have blurted out _" that she was madly in love with Daniel and she secret wished to lock him and her in the janitor's closet to do things with him no model has ever thought of."_

Daniel woke up with a massive knot in his neck and a puddle of drool on his nice dress shirt. _" Damnit, I knew I should have gone home and changed."_ Daniel thought. He looked down at his watch and it was a quarter past 11:00 P.M. He stretched his arms and looked over at Betty who had fallen asleep reading MODE magazine. _"Typical, only Betty would fall asleep reading a fashion magazine." _Daniel stated to himself.

He picked up the magazine, her glasses off her face, and sat them on the table next to her bed. He leaned down a placed a feather like kiss to her forehead.

Betty shifted in her sleep and grabbed his hand. She pulled it close to her and snuggled more into the covers.

Daniel's eyes widen in shock and soften as he sat on her bed.

Betty intertwined her fingers with Daniel's as she shifted so she was facing him. "Daniel..." Betty let out.

"Yah, Betty?" Daniel asked as he looked down and noticed she had woken up.

"Go home and get some real sleep." Betty said.

"I can't, Betty. Not until you're out of the hospital." Daniel stated as he squeezed her fingers.

"Daniel, I'm not asking you, I'm telling you to go home." Betty demanded with a small smirk on her face.

"Please, like you scare me. If you think that's going to get me home, you are greatly mistaken." Daniel stated.

"I will tell your mom where you hide your porny magazines... And your videos!" Betty teased more like blackmailed. But hey a girls got to do what a girls got to do.

"Oh, I see, we're... Wait, the videos. Oh, Betty , that's just mean." Daniel whined. He had the cutest pout on his face and those baby blues were tearing Betty's insides out.

"Then go home, get some sleep, and I will see you at 12:30 P.M."

"Fine!"Daniel stated in a huff.

"I better not find out that you had some late night affair with some floozy... Or I'll have your mom raid your dresser drawers, closet, and maybe underneath your mattress." Betty announced.

"You are evil!" Daniel said as he winked at her and smiled.

"Yah, well, your bed better be used for sleeping purposes only, Mister!" Betty stated as she smiled back at him.

"Goodnight, Betty." Daniel said as he exited her room.

"Goodnight, Daniel." Betty said softly as she snuggled into her bed and went back to sleep.


	4. Massive Hard on and Marcus!

Author's Note: The italics are for a dream sequence in the beginning! I don't know how many of you saw the magazine with Eric Mabius when he looked extremely Hot with his eyebrow raised and the slight smirk on his face but that's was my inspiration for the eyebrow raises.

This chapter is rated M!!!

When Daniel left the hospital he knew he wouldn't be able to go home and sleep. He decided to go to MODE and work on the latest issue. Daniel made it to his office with a large cup of black coffee and started to pour over the book.

_Daniel didn't know how long he had been making notes of the new Adriana Lima spread when there was a knock on the door of his office. Daniel looked up and smiled "Oh, hey, Betty!"_

_"Betty! What are you doing?" Daniel asked concerned as he walked over to her._

_"Oh, I got bored at the hospital, thought I'd come and visit you." Betty announced as she walked towards him._

_"But you should be in bed and I thought you couldn't walk." Daniel exclaimed._

_Betty silenced him when her lips touched his. "I think we've done enough talking." Betty said softly as she helped remove his jacket off his shoulders._

_Daniel out of habit started walking backwards until his knees hit the chaise lounge. He notice his jacket was completely removed. "Betty, are strung up on my mother's perfume again or has the pain medication finally gone to your head."Daniel questioned as Betty straddled his lap._

_"No, I'm just doing something that should have happened a long time ago." Betty let out in a whisper._

_"Seriously, Betty, what has gotten in... To you!" He squealed as he felt lips on his neck._

_"Nothing, yet! But you will be as soon as you stop fighting me." Betty seductively said as she ran her fingers down his chest._

_"Betty we can't do this were friends!" Daniel announced. But in the back of his mind his brain was screaming. "Stop being a pansy and ravish the poor woman!"_

_As Daniel looked at Betty he decided to throw caution to the wind. "Ah, fuck it!" He growled as he grabbed the back of her head and kissed her lips hard._

_Betty ripped his shirt open as Daniel flipped her over so he could be in charge._

_Betty's hands ran up his back as her nails lightly dug into his skin as he nibbled on her neck._

_"Oh, Daniel.." She moaned his name as he grounded his hips into her._

_Hearing her moan his name was enough to drive him crazy._

_"Um, Daniel." He heard Betty call his name again but this time it was associated with a slap._

"Daniel, wake up!" Amanda stated as she tried to shake him from his slumber. She wished she had a her phone because Daniel had the cutest expression on his face and if she was not mistaken a hard on the size of Mount Rushmore.

She secretly knew what he was packing in his Armani suits. She could easily have taken a picture of this moment and send it to Marc, then Betty, then his mother, and everyone at MODE for a good laugh. But that was the old her.

The new her just shoved him off the chaise lounge and told him to take a cold shower.

Daniel sat up and gave Amanda the eyebrow but ended up giving her a sincere smile as he sat down at his desk. He needed to have a one on one conversation with his willy just to will it to go down.

An hour later Amanda and Marc stepped into Daniel's office. "Daniel do you mind if I take my lunch early?" Amanda asked.

"No, of course not!" Daniel stated.

"Marc and I are going to visit with Betty." Daniel smiled as she mentioned Betty.

"Ok, that's fine..."

"Come on Mandy, I want to see my little chimichunga before it's too late." Marc announced. Marc might pretend to dislike Betty but deep down he had a soft spot for the small Latina woman.

Daniel lifted an eyebrow at Marc and was going to make a comment when Amanda butted in. "Marc can I have a minute with, Daniel."

"Sure, Mandy, but make it quick." Once Marc left and was out of ear shot Amanda turned to Daniel with one hand on her hip and a smile on her face.

"Ok, eyebrow down and retract the claws, tiger!" Amanda stated.

"Amanda, Satan's hand maiden better keep his distance from, Betty, or I will.... I don't know what I will do but it will be bad." Daniel let out.

"Daniel, Marc was really scared when he found out about, Betty. He secretly likes her.. But whatever is going on in here..." She said softly as she pointed to his heart. "You need to tell her." Amanda stated as she smiled at Daniel.

"Am I crazy, Amanda, for feeling this way." Daniel asked.

"No, by some miracle she just wormed her way into everyone's hearts. Especially yours! Daniel once you do tell her... Don't let her go.." Amanda said softly as she exited his office before he could say anything...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Betty was excited to have her first session with her physical therapist. That was until he came in!

Marcus was at least 6'5 and weight 270 pounds easily. He looked like a WWF wrestler and Betty was his opponent. Except Marcus could easily snap her half without even trying.

Marcus stared at the tiny woman in front of him and chuckled. "You know how many times a day I get that reaction from people. At least nine out of the twenty times I step into a hospital room. I'm Marcus by the way." Marcus let out as he smiled at Betty.

"Betty.. I didn't mean to look frightened but you look like you could stomp on me or snap me in half without even trying." Betty stated. She liked that Marcus had a warm smile and was actually very gentle when he helped her to the wheel chair.

"My wife had that same reaction when we first met but now she can kick my butt. She about as tiny as you are and also Latina." Marcus said as he looked at Betty.

"Oh... So, what exactly are you going to do with me?" Betty asked. She was curious.

" You will see..."

After thirty minutes of exercises Marcus was worn out. This little woman before him was kicking his butt usually it was the other way around. "You know I have never met a patient who kicks my butt doing their first session." Marcus stated as he sat down next to Betty.

"Yah, well apparently you've never worked with a Suarez before." Betty let out as she pushed against the punching bag with her left leg. It hurt like hell but that wasn't going to stop her.

"Betty, we can call it quits for the day." Marcus let out as he watched Betty wince in pain.

"No, I need to do at least ten more than we can quit." Betty announced "Come on, Marcus, or are you chickening out on me..." Marcus smile

"I like you, Betty! You remind me of my wife.. But nobody calls me a chicken.." He said with laughter in his voice as he pushed against the bag as Betty pushed it the opposite direction.

After ten more Marcus wheeled her back to her room and noticed the man that had been at Betty's side since she had arrived. "Let me guess, Husband!" Marcus asked Betty as he looked at Daniel.

"No, best friend and my boss!" Betty announced as she smiled at Daniel.

Daniel took one look at the man and smiled weakly.

"Daniel Bradford Meade! Amanda told me you fell asleep at the office last night!" Betty yelled slightly as she stared at Daniel.

Daniel smiled as Marcus slightly flinched at Betty's outburst. "Betty, I would have gone home but I wouldn't have fallen asleep. But look I got some sleep at the office." Daniel said as he watched Marcus lift Betty up to her bed.

Marcus laughed as he watched Daniel give up his balls to this firecracker of a woman. Man it was just like him and his wife.

"Daniel, maybe you would like to come to Betty's therapy session tomorrow... It would be good for Betty to have a partner and then she would have someone to help when she is out of the hospital." Marcus announced as he watched how Daniel helped Betty get comfortable in her bed.

"Ok, I can do that... What time tomorrow?" Daniel asked.

"Two o clock... Oh and wear something that's not a suit." Marcus stated.

"Oh, ok!"

Betty slightly chuckled.. Daniel didn't have clue what he was getting himself into.


	5. One point, Daniel and Molly's death!

**Authors Note: **_This chapter is M!_

Betty had sweat dripping down her forehead as Daniel pushed against the punching bag. She thought that this was going to be more work for Daniel not the other way around. She should have known by now that this was nothing for Daniel. Daniel spent good money to sculpt his Adonis like body.

_"And damn those workout pants made his butt look good. Focus, Betty... Focus."_

Marcus snickered as he watched the oblivious love birds face off over the punching bag. _"Two points, Daniel. Zero points, Betty." _He thought. He was just about to go over and help Daniel make it tougher on Betty when Betty suddenly got a surge of strength and pushed the punching bag.

Daniel was so surprised that he was pushed back into the night nurse Maria.

Betty and Marcus snickered.

Night nurse Maria was in heaven.

Marcus went over to help Daniel up and thought. _"I take that back...Two points, Betty. One point, night nurse Maria.. And Zero points, Daniel...."_

Just before Maria pinched Daniel's butt Marcus pulled him up and over to Betty.

"Are you ok, Daniel? I am so sorry for that..." Betty let out.

"Besides being almost molested by Maria... I'm fine." Daniel announced as he looked over at Maria who winked at him.

"You liked it and you know it." Betty teased.

"Bite me!"Daniel stated as he smiled at her.

"In your dreams, mister!" Betty joked as she shook her head at him.

Marcus also shook his head at them. "Ok, Betty, I think we're done for the day."

"Good, I'm exhausted!"Betty let out.

"I hope I didn't wear you out too much, Betty!" Daniel stated concerned as he looked at the tired Betty.

"No, I'm just not used to all this physical therapy that's all. Don't worry your pretty little head over it." Betty announced with a yawn followed afterwards.

Marcus and Daniel helped Betty to her room and got her situated.

Daniel lifted her up from her wheel chair and placed her on her bed. He pulled the covers up to her chin and smiled as she snuggled into her bed.

Once Betty's head hit the pillow she was fast asleep and Daniel leaned down a placed a kiss on her forehead.

Marcus witness the act right before he left the room and smiled to himself. He knew that before Betty left the hospital those two will either confess their feelings to one another or jump each other. Because the sexual tension between the two was so thick you could cut it with a knife. _"Betty's going to lock that man in a closet and do things to him no model as done before."_ Marcus thought.

Daniel sat and watched Betty sleep for a while before he dozed off himself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Betty woke up from her nap to see Hilda sitting on a chair by her bed. She was watching some crazy soap opera in Spanish and eating some yogurt.

Betty started to chuckle softly when Hilda started to mumble obscenities in Spanish at the T.V. scene. _"Only my family would get worked up over a Spanish soap opera" _she thought as she shook her head

"Hey.. you're starting to sound like Papi with those soap operas." Betty let out. She looked over and saw Daniel fast asleep in the reclining chair.

"I'm surprised he didn't wake up... I got a little carried when I found out Jose was cheating on his wife with the maid." Hilda announced as she looked over at where Betty was staring.

"Yeah, well, he could sleep through anything... He once slept through an entire run through of models in their bikinis. But come to think of it he had been with Molly at the time." Betty said thoughtfully.

"It was horrible what happened to Molly. I 'm glad you we're there for him." Hilda let out. "I know what it's like to lose the person you love."

"I still can't believe Molly never told him she had cancer until she was dying of it." Betty stated as she remembered the horror on Daniel's face as he told her about it.

"You were there to pick up the pieces of his broken heart like you always are." Hilda said softly.

"Yeah, well it broke my heart to see him so destroyed after her death. I'm just glad that I could be there for him." Betty explained as she smiled at him. He looked so cute and sexy if it was even possible to be both with his hair all messed up.

"You know you never told me what happened the night of Molly's death." Hilda let out in a whisper.

"I'll start from the beginning..."

_Jesse kicked open the door of Betty's apartment as he kissed her lips. They had been dating for three weeks now and Betty thought it was only appropriate to move to the next level. Betty knew Amanda wouldn't be home because she was going clubbing with Marc._

_Jesse shut the door with his foot as he spun Betty around so that her back was pressed against the door. Jesse helped Betty out of her jacket as Betty started to unbutton his shirt._

_"You're so beautiful, Super B." He said softly as he kissed her neck._

_"You're not so bad yourself." Betty announced as her eyes rolled in the back of her head at the sensation of his lips on her neck._

_"Where's your room?" He asked as he grabbed her hand._

_"Over there behind the curtain." Betty managed to get out. She was so nervous it had been six months since she had sex._

_As Jesse walked her over to her room he rubbed his thumb along the skin of her hand. He wanted to reassure her that she was safe with him._

_Betty relaxed when they made it to her room. She felt Jesse wrap an arm around her waist as he slowly but surely unzipped her dress with the other. As the fabric fell down to her feet Jesse placed kisses on her shoulders, down the column of her back until he reached her bra line. He unfastened her bra quickly and threw her bra over his shoulder._

_His hands found their way back around her, gracefully inching their way to her breasts. As Jesse slowly caressed her the sides of her breasts Betty's knees went weak. _

_Betty wanting to touch him turned around and kissed him gently as her hands disappeared up his shirt. She helped him remove it and she slowly backed up and fell on the bed. She kicked her shoes off and scooted up further on the bed. _

_Jesse removed his shoes and pants as he kneeled on the bed and hovered over Betty. He leaned down and took one of her plump breast into his mouth and swirled his tongue around the nipple._

_Betty arched her back into it as Jesse started to peel off her underwear. Just when he almost had the underwear down her legs her blackberry went off..._

_Betty sighed in frustration and thought about ignoring it but Jesse told her to answer it._

_Betty looked at the caller and grabbed the sheet off the bed and wrapped herself in it._

_"Betty... Molly....Dead!" That was all Betty could get out of Daniel._

_"Wait, Daniel, calm down and tell me that again." Betty said trying to stay calm even though her insides were in knots._

_"Molly... Died!!!" Daniel yelled on the phone._

_Betty's heart was pounding through her chest as she thought about what Daniel was possibly going through._

_"Oh...I will be at your apartment in twenty minutes.... Daniel put the bottle of pills down..." All Betty heard was the dial tone on the other end as she ran in her bedroom to grab her dress and underwear._

_"Is everything alright?" Jesse asked sitting on her bed_

_"Molly, Daniel's girlfriend died of cancer this morning. I'm worried about Daniel because he threatened to down a bottle of pills right before I got the dial tone of his phone." Betty said scared out of her mind._

_"So I take it you're going to go check on him.." Jesse let out as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and placed a kiss on her neck._

_"I'm sorry, Jesse." Betty announced softly and truthfully._

_"No, Don't even be sorry. You're helping your friend and being there for him. I guess I'm just a lucky guy for having you as a girlfriend." Jesse said as he kissed Betty's cheek and walked her to her door._

_"I'll be here when you get back." Jesse said as he watched Betty walked down the hall...._

"Wow, I never realized how sweet Jesse really was. But how did you handle that phone call from Daniel?" Hilda asked as she thought about how she found out about Santos.

"I really don't know, Hilda? One minute I'm on the phone with him the next I'm out the door of my apartment and then I'm at his door to his loft." Betty stated as tears slid down her face. "Hilda, if you had seen his face when he opened the door..."

_Betty made it to Daniel's in record time. Once she stood at his door she silently prayed that he was still alive. She knocked softly and heard some stumbling around before Daniel answered the door._

_Betty almost cried when she saw the lost look on Daniels face. Daniel moved away from the door and let Betty in. Once she was in Daniel collapsed on the floor and cried._

_Betty dropped her purse and blackberry as she kneeled down and wrapped her arms around Daniel._

_She didn't need to say anything because she didn't think he would listen right now anyway. She just held him as he cried with his face buried in her lap. Tears fell down her cheeks as she listened to him crumble._

_Daniel gripped onto her skirt and cried harder as he thought about Molly._

_Betty rubbed his back in small circles as more tears clouded her vision._

_"Make the pain go away, Betty.." Daniel let out softly _

_"I don't think I can this time, Daniel.." Betty said a sob threatened to come out of her throat._

_"Please... Betty... Make this ache in my heart...Go away.." Daniel cried._

_Betty couldn't take it anymore "I can't, Daniel! If I could I would..." Betty bailed her eyes out as Daniel's head collapsed in her lap again and sobbed._

"And that's what we did the rest of the night was cry.." Betty let out as she wiped the tears away from her face as she looked over at Daniel.

"Wow, I'm a little tore up just listening to the story." Hilda said softly as she too looked at Daniel.

"I honestly thought that Molly's death was going to kill him after everything he went through last year. But he survived it all." Betty announced.

"I have you to thank for that.." Daniel let out softly as he opened his eyes. He had been awake through most of their conversation he had heard his name and pretended to still be sleeping.

"Daniel, how long have you been listening?" Betty said with a smile on her face. _"That slick, son of a bitch!" _

"Pretty much through your whole conversation." Daniel stated as he sat up and scooted over to her bed. "Plus even I can't sleep through Hilda cussing out the T.V."

Hilda smiled sheepishly then went back to her soap opera.

Daniel smiled at Betty as she turned to face him. She looked cute sitting there with her hands on her hips ready to give him a lecture.

"Didn't your mom teach you it was impolite to listen to other peoples conversation?" Betty asked with a smirk on her face.

"Yeah, but when the conversation is about me that's different." Daniel let out as he grabbed Betty's hand. "But, seriously, Betty. I have a lot to be thankful for when you're around, that night included." Daniel said softly as he kissed her palm.

Betty's face turned bright red as Daniel tangled his fingers with Betty's. _"God, I love this man!!!" Betty thought._


	6. You owe me Twenty, I love You, Betty!

**Author's Note: I am so sorry I didn't get this out sooner. I hope it ends up being worth the wait. This chapter is mainly Fluff. My next couple chapters will start to heat up!**

Betty stared at the bars in front of her like they were UFO'S. She didn't think she was ready to start walking just yet. Dr. Martin and Marcus insisted she should try getting used to it again.

"Ok, Betty, I want you to try to lift yourself up from the wheel chair by using the bars." Marcus explained.

"Are you sure I'm ready for this, Marcus?" Betty stated hesitantly. She was extremely nervous _"and where the hell was Daniel?" _Betty thought as she looked over at the door of the entrance to the physical therapy room.

"Betty, you won't know if you're ready if you don't try." Marcus encouraged. _"Damn it, Daniel, where are you?" _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daniel raced into the hospital like he was running a marathon. he ran into the elevator , ran past night nurse Maria, and ran straight to the physical therapy room. He mentally cursed out himself and Wilhelmina for being late. He knew he would have gotten here on time if it wasn't for Wilhelmina insisting he stay for the run through of models for the fashion show. The models weren't even worth looking at.....

_Daniel sat in the conference room next to Christina as he shook his head at the models that were chosen._

_"What a bunch of skinny bitches!" Daniel whispered to Christina. " Eat a fucking burger instead of a carrot stick." _

_Christina snorted as she looked at Daniel and said "they're all probably on the celery and champagne diet."_

_Daniel snickered as he thought about it and looked at his watch to see what time it was._

Daniel reached the physical therapy room to see Betty stand up by herself. Just when he was about to run over to her to congratulate her , she took a step and fell to the ground.

"Damn it!" Betty yelled as she pounded her fist on the mat. "I want to go back to my room now, Marcus!" Betty let out frustrated.

"You didn't try hard enough, Betty." Marcus stated.

"Yah, well, I'm done for the day!" Betty said through gritted teeth.

Daniel ran over to her and squatted in front of her. "You're not giving up that easily, Betty!" Daniel demanded.

"Marcus, I want to go back to my room, please!" Betty said angrily as she looked at Daniel.

Marcus went to go pick her up, when Daniel held up his hand to Marcus. "Not so fast, Betty Rosa Marie Suarez! You are going to get your ass in that wheel chair, get up again, and walk to the end of the bars!" Daniel order with a stern look.

Betty was at a loss for words as she looked at Daniel. No one since her mother has called her by her full name and it actually frightened her in a good way. "Marcus, help me to my chair, please." Betty whispered as she was placed back in it.

Daniel got up from where he was at and walked to the very end of the bars.

Betty placed her hands on each bar and carefully pushed herself up. She stood there for a second until she decided to take another step. Her leg cramped up slightly as she moved it but she was determined to take another step. She winced when she took a step with her left leg and tears started to cloud her vision.

Daniel could see she was in pain and it took everything in him not to stop her.

Marcus couldn't believe it when Betty made to the middle of the bars.

Betty thought for a second she could make it the rest of the way when her right leg gave out and she fell to the ground again.

Daniel went over to her to help her up when Betty held her hand up this time to halt him. "I need to do this myself, Daniel.." Betty said softly as more tears filled her eyes. She slowly got on her knees and used the bars to lift herself up.

Once she was up she gripped the bars tightly as she took a step forward.

Daniel had never been more proud of Betty than he did at this moment.

Betty kept her eyes forward and looked at Daniel as she was so close to the end of the bars. When she made it to the very end Daniel smiled as tears came into his eyes.

Betty let out a small sob of accomplishment as she collapsed into Daniel's arms.

Marcus leaped in the air and was just about to run over to Betty and congratulate her when Betty looked up at Daniel and pressed her lips to his.

Marcus stopped right where he was at and turned around snickering.

Daniel was so shocked that he fell on his butt on the mat taking Betty with him. Once he got over the shock he pressed his lips firmer to hers. "Thank you, Daniel, for pushing me." Betty whispered as she pressed her forehead to his.

"No problem, Betty. You would have done the same for me." Daniel let out as he kissed Betty's forehead.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once Marcus dropped Betty off at her room, he went straight to the cafeteria to settle some unfinished business with Ignacio, Hilda, Justin, night nurse Maria, and Mrs. Meade.

"I think a few of you owe me a twenty!" Marcus announced as he made it to the table they were sitting at.

Hilda got out a twenty out of her purse knowing exactly what Marcus was getting at.

Ignacio looked at Marcus and said "I'll hit you up next time, Mijo

Justin got a twenty and handed to Marcus and said "Who kissed who?"

"Betty kissed Daniel!" Marcus let out.

"Then you need to hand over those twenties to me." Justin stated as matter of fact.

"What do you mean? I said Betty was going to kiss Daniel first!" Marcus explained.

"No you said that by the end of the week one of them was going to attack the other!" Justin announced.

"The boy is right, Marcus. I distinctly remember him telling that Betty was going to make the first move." Maria let out in a Spanish accent.

Claire handed Justin a twenty as Marcus begrudgingly handed over the money to the younger Suarez.

Maria handed her twenty to him as she cursed in Spanish about the injustice of it all.

Justin smiled at the hundred dollars he made...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daniel sat on the side of the bed with his arm wrapped around Betty's shoulders as they watched the news.

Betty switched off the T.V. and looked at Daniel "I think we need to talk about earlier." Betty softly said.

"Yah, I think we do." Daniel agreed as he moved Betty's hair out of her face. "What made you kiss me, Betty?"

"No one has ever used my full name, except my mom. She was the only one who could get me to do anything. I guess when I heard you use it, it had frightened me in a good way. It sparked something in me that I can't explain, and I haven't felt that way in a long time. When I made it to the end of the bars I just had to kiss you. I don't know what I'm feeling right now, but, I like it." Betty explained as she looked into Daniels blue eyes that seemed to being burning into her soul.

"I was shocked at first when you kissed me because I didn't expect it. I'm glad you did it though. I've been fighting my feelings for you for quite some time now and I'm tired of fighting them. I guess what I'm trying to say, Betty is that I love you... I mean I'm in love with you." Daniel let out as he smiled at Betty.

"I'm in love with you too, Daniel. I have been for a while now I was just too afraid to say anything." Betty announced as tears fell down her cheeks.

Daniel leaned down and placed a small yet passionate kiss on her lips as Betty wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips firmer to his to deepen the kiss.

Daniel tangled his fingers in her hair as his tongue brushed her lips to seek entrance into her mouth.

Betty opened her mouth slightly to let him explore her mouth further. With a few more small kisses and one kiss on Betty's cute button nose Daniel pulled back from the kiss and said "God, I can't wait till you get out of this hospital!"

"You and me both, Mister!" Betty exclaimed as she pressed her forehead to Daniel's.

Daniel smiled as Betty turned back on the television and snuggled into him. He was over the moon with the recent developments in their relationship and wanted nothing more to lock Betty up in a closet and do things to her that neither Walter or Henry had ever thought about.


	7. Snoring, Wrinkles, and Wilhelmina!

**Authors note: This chapter is rated M! I decided to go ahead and move this story along a little bit. I ended up getting Betty out of the hospital! She still will be going to physical therapy I just was getting tired of her in the hospital! I have a little smut in this chapter not much mostly fluff... But thing are starting to heat up!!!! **

Betty woke up in the morning with a smile on her as she turned over in her bed. She stared at the occupant that laid next her who had his hands locked around her waist. She was happy that she was out of the hospital and back in her apartment. It had been a full week that she was home and Amanda couldn't have been more thrilled to have her best friend back.

Daniel felt like he could finally relax now that Betty was home. He insisted that she stayed with him for a while until she was better, but, Ignacio nipped that in the butt before Betty could get her opinion of the matter. Daniel couldn't blame Ignacio for looking out for his daughter especially since Betty and his relationship was fairly new.

Ignacio wanted Betty to come home with him, Hilda, and Justin but the look on Betty's face was priceless.

Betty looked at her father when he suggested her staying with them as if he had grown three heads. Betty was more than capable of taking care of herself and she had proved that more than once in her twenty five years of living. Any way she wasn't alone she had Amanda.

Daniel pretty much glued himself to her and Betty couldn't help but invite him to stay with her until she got back on her feet again. Of course she waited to ask Daniel that when her Papi decided to go to the cafareteria for their chili dogs. _"What Papi don't know won't hurt him!" Betty thought_

Betty buried her face in Daniel's neck as she laid next to him and listened to him breathing. Her finger tips grazed his exposed stomach up to his chest as her hand landed right on his heart.

Daniel shifted in his sleep and brought his hand up to touch hers. His beautiful blue eyes opened up and smiled as he grabbed Betty's hand and intertwined his fingers with hers as he turned to face her. "Hi..." He said softly. His voice was deep/husky and it drove Betty crazy.

"Hi, sleepyhead.." Betty let out softly as she smiled at him.

Daniel leaned forward and brushed his lips to hers. "I could get used to waking up next you." Daniel announced as he moved her hair out of her face.

"You know what fascinates me about sleeping in the same bed as you?" Betty asked as she tried to hold in her laughter.

"What?" Daniel questioned.

"You snore!" Betty let out with a chuckle.

"I do not!" Daniel said as he laughed at the absurdity of it.

"Yeah, you can even ask Amanda and she will tell you, you snore. She came in here last night when I was working on my last paper for YETI and told me to put a sock in your mouth. I told her it was inappropriate and downright nasty to do that to you." Betty announced as she sat up from where she was lying.

"Yeah, well, you steal all the blankets when you sleep." Daniel let out with a cute huff.

"Daniel, I didn't say I hated your snoring I actually find it very humbling." Betty explained

"You do?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah, even extremely good looking, sexy as hell Editor and Chief's snore. I just thought men like my dad were the only ones who snore." Betty said softly as she leaned down and kissed Daniels lips.

Daniel grabbed the back of her head as he pulled her down on top of him. He opened his mouth slightly to make room for her tongue as Betty's hands went through his hair. Daniel rolled Betty over so he could be on top as he continued to kiss her.

Betty's hands seemed to have a mind of their own as they slide slowly up Daniel's back. She felt every muscle ripple and she inwardly groaned.

Daniel's hands started to venture up her night shirt and Betty immediately froze. Daniel felt Betty stiffen in his arms and he stopped as he gave Betty one quick kiss on the lips and got up off of her. "I'm sorry, Betty... I got carried away..." Daniel said softly. Internally he was frustrated to some degree because he was used to having sex on a regular bases. He knew that this was not the way she envisioned their first time being.

"It's ok, Daniel... I just don't want our first time.... I...." Betty from some reason was at loss for words. She looked over at Daniel and could see he was really hot and bothered but he still wasn't forcing her and that touched her. But at the same time every part of her body was screaming at her that she was an idiot! _How could she turn down this beautiful man sitting next to her? How, you ask me, I have no fucking clue???_

"I know, Betty, you want romance... Dinner, candles, wine, and silk sheets, the whole bit, right?" Daniel stated as he looked at her in her chocolate brown eyes.

_"GUH..._ You're right I do want that...." Betty announced mentally kicking herself. _And you call yourself woman... any other woman would be peeling off their panties and throwing it at him for that comment._

Daniel kissed her forehead as he got up. "Well, I will make sure you get that..." Daniel stated as he walked into her bathroom.

Betty fell back on the bed and let out a much needed sigh.... _Man, it's going to be a long day._

Daniel walked into the bathroom and gripped the sink.... _I need a cold shower...._ he looked down at himself at the raging hard on he had..._ a very, very cold shower!_

Daniel got dressed after his shower and made his way into the kitchen where Betty was sitting at the dining room table.

Amanda was sitting on the couch reading a magazine with Holston on her lap... "Daniel, you need to get some of those breathing strips for your nose... You snore..." Amanda let out not looking up from her magazine.

Betty looked at him with that look like _I told you so but you didn't believe me._

"Well, my girlfriend finds it humbling..." Daniel said as he winked at Betty.

Betty rolled her eyes as she concentrated on eating her cereal.

"Yah, well, your girlfriend still has her shiny new love goggles on.... Because your relationship is still new... But eventually those love goggles are going to come off and she's going to be asking you to buy those breathing strips." Amanda announced as she got up and made her way into the kitchen.

Betty let out a snort as Daniel didn't quite know what to say to that....

Amanda laughed as she watched the inner turmoil of Daniel Meade set in.... "Daniel, you are also wearing those love goggles....Don't stress you might get wrinkles...."

"She's right, sweetie... We wouldn't want you to get wrinkles..." Betty said as she smiled at Daniel...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daniel made it to Mode right on time with Amanda not too far behind.

Betty was still not ready to go back to work and she had physical therapy with Marcus this afternoon.

Daniel was going to take an extra hour for lunch, so, he could be there for her physical therapy.

Amanda made sure all of his appointments were lined up, so, that nothing interfered with Betty's physical therapy....

Wilhelmina strolled past Amanda's desk and could see that Daniel was busy on the phone... "Good morning, Amanda..." Wilhelmina let out as she walked straight into Daniel's office.

Daniel was on the phone to Betty with his back turned so he was facing his window... "Baby, I'm taking a longer lunch to be at your physical therapy..."

"Daniel, you don't have to do that? Hilda, can come with me this time..." Betty announced

"It's not up for discussion, Betty...." Daniel said as he turned around and noticed Wilhelmina standing there looking fairly amused. "Hey, Betty, I will see you at 12:00... I got to go... I love you..."

"I love you too, Daniel... Bye..." Betty hung up the same time Daniel did.

"Wow, Daniel, never saw that one coming! How is Betty doing, by the way?" Wilhelmina asked. She really was a little concerned but not by much...

"Fine, thanks for asking..." Daniel stated.

"You're welcome... So, the reason why I came in here is tomorrow we have a business meeting with..."

"Adrianna Lima, and Heidi Klum... I know I set that meeting up about a month ago.... and it is right here on my calendar..." Daniel announced as he picked up his calendar to show Wilhelmina.

"I'm just making sure your head is still in the game, Daniel... You've been a little distracted the last month..." Wilhelmina stated sternly.

"I'm sorry, Wilhelmina, that Betty being shot was a little more important than me being Editor and Chief of this magazine!" Daniel announced fuming at Wilhelmina...

Wilhelmina knew she hit a nerve and it probably wasn't the smartest thing to do, especially when it came to Betty. But she needed to say it...

"Well, I'll leave you be." Wilhelmina said as she walked out of his office.

Daniel couldn't believe the balls Wilhelmina had to say that to him after what happened to Betty. He did the right thing by being there for her. Betty's life was more important than being Editor and Chief of Mode. He looked down at his Rolex and sighed, it was 9:30. He still had two in half hours before seeing, Betty.

Daniel decided to start working on his notes for his meeting tomorrow and go over the book of the next issue.

Amanda came in and could see Daniel was a little frayed at the edges. "What did Satan want?" Amanda asked as she came down and sat in one of the chairs in his office.

"Oh, world domination and to tell me I've been distracted this month..."

"Ouch... What a bitch! Daniel, you did the right thing by splitting your time with Mode and Betty.. Wilhelmina is just up in your snatch because that is what she does best..." Amanda pointed out

"Thanks, Amanda, I needed that..." Daniel let out softly.

"No problem... Before I forget , here!" Amanda placed a box of Breath Right strips on Daniels desk.

Daniel chuckled softly as he looked at the box.

"If you're going to stay with me and Betty for a while, wear them!" Amanda stated as she walked out of the room.


	8. A sexy dream, a trip and a phone call!

Author note: It has been a while since I wrote anything... I'm so sorry.... But here is the next chapter.... there is smut in this chapter just to warn you.......

Betty smiled at Daniel as he made his way back to bed after a wonderful evening together.... They had gone on their first official date since Betty had got home from the hospital.....

Daniel had been the perfect gentleman all night... Kissing her at the appropriate times, pulling out her chair for dinner.... She got chills when his thumb rubbed the inside of her wrist as they walked around Soho......

It was the perfect evening and very romantic, but, Betty was still not ready to make love to him..... She loved him more than anything and he was going to be the man she married eventually.... She just wanted to wait a little bit longer before they fully expressed their love....

Every relationship she had been in before had not lasted because something always went wrong...

Walter cheated on her than moved to Maryland......

Henry fell in love with her, got Charlie pregnant, then moved back to Tucson once the baby was born, and totally turned her life upside down....

Gio, sweet, sweet, Gio, never stood a chance...._ Damn, Henry_ .......

Jesse would have worked out if she had the time for him.....

Matt, lasted a month, than his sex addiction killed it for him...._At least he took care of me in that month...._

She was scared, but, what she didn't know, so was Daniel..... He was just as scared.... But, Daniel knew that Betty was the only woman for him.... No more one night stands, crazy, psycho woman to look out for, and no more going home to an empty apartment.... Betty was it for him.......

Daniel laid down besides Betty and pulled her close to him as he placed a small kiss on her forehead..... His hand brushed her satin pajamas as they ran up her leg...... Boldly his hand slipped up the material of her top and caressed her heated skin of her stomach.... He placed a kiss on her exposed shoulder that was peeking out of her pajama top.....

Betty turned her body to Daniel's and captured his lips to hers... Her body molded to his like a puzzle piece as her lips massaged his bottom lip...

Daniel's tongue brushed along the seam of her lower lip causing Betty a low moan in the back of her throat.... Daniel's tongue invaded her mouth as Betty pressed her body more into Daniels...

Her hips naturally brushed Daniels causing both of them to let out a groan of approval at the sensation....

Betty could feel how aroused Daniel was as his boxer clad penis brushed against her satin covered heated core...... When he rocked his hips a little more into Betty, Betty stopped him for moving any further....._ GOD!!! Why did he have to torture me like that...._

"Betty, I know you're not ready for sex, but, they're other things we could try..." Daniel stated in a heated frenzy.....

"Umm, what kind of things?" Betty asked....

"Well, first off do you trust me?" Daniel asked back as his hand slipped back up her shirt and caressed her nipple of her breast.....

Betty involuntarily arched her back into Daniel helping him out as the word "Yes..." Slipped out of her mouth....

Daniel's hand traveled south of the border as it slipped inside her pajama bottoms, and under her pink lacy underwear..... His fingers danced along her course ,springy curls and slipped inside the pretty pink lips he found there.....He found she was nice and wet as he moved one finger in and out of her.... _Guh...._

Betty's breathing became heavier but what he didn't expect was her hand slipping inside his boxers.....

Her hand gripped the shaft of his penis as her thumb brushed the head and swirled the liquid around...._Fuck! That feels.... Absolutely..... Ahhh, fuck it!!!!_

Her wrist automatically started to move up and down the shaft causing Daniel to let out a moan of approval.....

Daniel's inserted one more finger into her folds causing Betty to tighten her hand around his penis....

Just when Daniel was going to rip off Betty's pajama's the alarm clock went off......._Beep, Beep, Beep...._

Betty punched the alarm clock and let out a much need sigh..... Daniel had been out of town for three whole days and she needed him.......

Amanda walked in her room and laughed at the expression of pure frustration on Betty's face.... Amanda knew that look better than anyone and only one man could cause that look......_Daniel...._

" I see we have a problem here." Amanda teased as she sat on Betty's bed...

" God, I miss him terribly!" Betty let out as she fell back on to her pillow.... " and to top it off when I see him I'll probably rip his clothes off!"_ Because girl wouldn't want to rip them off!!!_

Amanda just shook her head and laughed " Just make sure I'm out of the house before you do..."

Daniel sat in a meeting with the Editor and Chief for Vogue magazine in L.A. but his mind was everywhere else but the meeting... He missed Betty very much and just wanted to go back home to her...

He woke up that morning after the most erotic dream he ever had that included Betty and he spent a good thirty minutes in the shower trying to get his hard of rock penis to focus on other things...

He wanted to call Betty and hear her voice instead of Wilhelmina's annoying voice.... He decide as soon as he got back to the hotel he would call Betty...

After two hours Daniel was back in his hotel room, stripped of his work clothes, and dialing Betty number by heart...

"Hello." Betty answered out of breath from running to the phone as she plopped on the couch.

"Hey, sweetheart! Wait, why are you out of breath? Are you ok?" Daniel asked concerned

"Yeah, I just had to run to get my phone... I'm just a little out of shape since the incident..." Betty explained... "Please tell me you're calling me to tell me your at the airport on your way home!!! I miss you so much...."

"I wish but I promise I will be on that plane first thing tomorrow night, ready to give you a big kiss ..." Daniel said softly as he thought of all the things we like to do to her besides kissing her...

Betty was thinking the same thing as she let out a small moan as she thought of the dream she had last night... She didn't think Daniel heard her small moan and she cringed when Daniel chuckled...

"Baby, are you ok? You got rather quiet beside the small moan of approval when I said kiss..." Daniel teased as he could picture her red face now...

"I don't have a clue what you are talking about, Mr. Meade?" Betty feigned innocence " I had a cramp in my leg and I was stretching it out... What you heard was groan not a moan, pervert..."

"Ok, you're going to play it like that... Well I was just calling cause I missed you and all you want to do is insult me, so, I'm hanging up now...." Daniel chuckled softly as he could hear Betty whining about how she was teasing and she really wants to talk to him...

"I'm sorry, I miss you don't hang up, I'll be a good girl I promise..." Betty announced not realizing how the last of her words sounded..

" You don't always have to be a good girl, I kind of like when you are being bad..." Daniel said softly...

Betty noticed his voice get rather low and husky... It didn't help her one bit because all she could think about was the sexy dream she had and what it would feel like if his hands were all over her body...

"I...You like when I'm being.... Bad." Betty weakly said as she clutched the phone to her ear since her hands were slipping ...

"Yah, I find it very alluring about you and sexy.... But mostly I hate that I'm thousands of miles away from you when I could be back home in our bed touching you the way you deserve to be touched..." Daniel announced still in that voice that suddenly got more dangerous as he spoke to her...

"I would love it if you were home right now touching me instead of miles away where I can only dream about you touching me..." Betty said quietly .... She didn't know where her courage to talk to Daniel like that came from but hell it exhilarated her to no end...

"You dream about me making love to you?" Daniel asked curiously...

"Umm, Yeah, I had this dream last night that felt so real.... I never been so turned on in my life.... It made me want..." Betty tried to tell him how she wanted so bad to touch herself where he touched her. But she was scared...

"It made you want to what, Betty.... Touch yourself because whenever I think about you I can't help but touch myself... I had a dream about us too, Betty and It was the most erotic and hottest dream I've had about any woman and I haven't even been with you yet.... I want to be you so bad, Betty...." Daniel admitted

"I want to be with you too, Daniel.... Come home, Please!!!"

a/n Sorry, had to leave it like that but I promise next chapter they will do it.....


End file.
